Goodbye
by IAmSoCompletelyAwesome
Summary: They were waiting, all six of them, for the youngest among them to arrive. Little did anyone there know what had recently happened to young Spencer Reid, nor what he was going through at that moment, nor what was to come. Reid answered his phone, "Reid." "Hello Dr. Reid, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. Your mother passed away in her sleep last night."
1. The Call

They were waiting in the conference room, all six of them, for the youngest among of them to arrive. After a few minutes of him being a no show the leader said they had to start the brief immediately and that the late one could be filled in on the jet. Little did anyone there know what had recently happened to young Spencer Reid, nor what he was going through at that very moment, nor what was to come.

/(*-*)\

Reid had awoken to an urgent message from the team telling him there had been a little boy abducted. Reid was his go bag when his phone went off again, only this time it was a call. Only this time he didn't recognize the number.

Reid answered it, "Reid."

"Hello Dr. Reid, I'm Mr. Brown. I work at the hospital your mother attended," the person on the other end of the line replied.

"Hello, what do you mean attended?" Reid questioned, felling confusing and panic welling inside him, but he kept his voice steady.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Mr. Brown announced, "Your mother died in her sleep last night."

Reid paused, she's dead? he thought. Then he asked out loud, "How did she die?"

"Not sure yet but as soon as we know you'l know," Mr. Brown assured him.

"Have you notified my dad yet?" Reid asked.

"I will as soon as we're finished," Mr. Brown replied.

"Could you tell him if he wants to talk with me I'll be in the office for the next few days and that he can call my cell?" Reid asked.

"Certainly," Mr. Brown promised, "And I'm sorry for your loss."

"Bye," Reid said and hung up after Mr. Brown had replied.

Reid looked down at his go bag, his vision suddenly blurry, and tears began streaking his face. He collapsed horizontally next to his go bag, still dressed in the sweat pants and t-shirt he usually wore to bed.

/(*-*)\

We all, unfortunately, at some point, have one of those moments. These moments are always quite upsetting and sometimes are very awkward. When a loved one such as a family member or friend dies, we receive a call. Sometimes by a stranger or someone you talked to maybe once and you wonder why they'd be calling you. And other times it's an other loved one. Who ever they are to you, they say hello and ask have you're doing, knowing you're about to be doing a lot worse. You exchange pleasantries and then you find the courage to ask the nature of the call. They usually pause with an 'ummm...' or an 'well...' and what has happened, other times they simply tell you, no pause. Other time still, when it's the other person brings it up, says they have some bad news. You say okay and they explain. You both pause. Your trying to process this while the person on the end of the end of the call is trying to gauge your reaction. Eventually you say oh or something like that ans they express their condolences, they say they understand. But they don't. They don't understand. They didn't have your unique relationship with the unique brother or sister, mother or father, friend or family member, or perhaps even your lover, that has just had their life robbed so cruelly from them, so how could they understand? They didn't know your history with said person, didn't know what they helped you through or what you helped them through. They don't know the exact amount of pain build inside you because you know you'll never see their smile again, hear them laugh, feel their hug, or smell their unique smell, a combination of all the places and things they loved. the emptiness you feel because you know they'll never see that movie you were both waiting for or the tv show you were both looking forward to. They haven't been and will never go through the exact same amount of pain.

You do your best to finish the call as soon as possible, and hang up, possibly rudely, and that's when the fun begins. Some people simply break down messily where they received the news, crying and sobbing. Other's try to do something to get their mind off this discovery, these people are usually blinking back tear's, waiting for someone to come so they don't feel alone while they sobbing. Other's still don't break at all, these ones are usually lucky, have something to comfort them, knowing their loved one had been suffering and where in a better place better.  
I know you can understand to an extent what Spencer Reid is going through, even if you are him and and you aren't going through it and probably won't. I don't know if I'll do the pain justice, but I'll do my best to relay to you what he's feeling.

/(*-*)\

The jet was going to take of in 20 minutes and the whole team was worried. "Do you want me to go see if he's okay?" Morgan offered.

"Yes, and tell him to call me when you find him," Hotch nodded.

It took Morgan approximately three minutes to drive to Reid's apartment and an other two to make it up the stairs.

Morgan knocked on Reid's door. He heard some shuffling from inside and the door opened. Reid looked like hell. His eye's were red and puffy from crying and his was red. Reid was wearing a pair of sweat pants (which was a first, as far as Morgan knew, especially if they'd been called on a case,) and a t-shirt which Morgan knew to be from Doctor Who (which Morgan was pretty sure Reid never wore, ever, it was surprising owned it).

It took Morgan all of about a millisecond to decide what to do. He stepped into Reid's apartment, closing the door behind him, and pulled into a hug. In this hug they stood far away to be considered lover but it was far enough away to be considered just friends, even if you factored in the fact they were practically brothers. For some reason this was going through Morgan's mind as he held Reid, who had started crying on his shoulder.

It took Reid a while to calm down, but when he did, he tried to pull away, also noting the proximity, but Morgan held him in place.

"Sorry," Reid mumbled, his voice sounded hoarse and broken.

"You never have to apologize to me for something like that, Pretty Boy," Morgan told him, the broken sound of Reid's voice ripped Morgan's heart in half. Morgan hoped the use of his nickname would help Reid feel better.

It didn't seem to.

"So... You wanna tell me what wrong?" Morgan asked, causing Reid to look away and bit his lip. "You know you can trust me."

"I know it's just... I don't... Know the whole story... And I don't really... Feel like... Talking... Don't really understand," Reid couldn't seem to form whatever he was thinking into word's so Morgan attempted to life his spirits.

"I know, it sucks. I hoped they'd go with someone a bit younger and preferably who hadn't been on the show before, but apparently Capaldi is the twelfth, so I guess we have to give him a shot," Morgan had trouble keeping his sombre expression at the look on Reid's face, a mixture of confusion and I'm-sorry-but-if-I-didn't-hear-you-wrong-your-in-so-much-trouble.

"You watch Doctor Who?" Reid's voice matched his expression with an undertone of excitement.

"You're surprised?" Morgan asked, "I mean there's only so many time ones can hear a conversation about something until one has to try to understand said thing."

"Yeah, but why now?" Reid countered, "I mean you've known me for 10 years now and you've know Garcia god knows how long, so why pick now?"

"Because my incredibly sexy boyfriend watches it," Morgan smiled as Reid blushed a deep red.

"Watch it or I'll have to start calling you Doctor and you'll have to call me Tardis," Reid murmured, as he thought Morgan wouldn't hear him.

"Well, you are a lot bigger on the inside than you appear on the outside," Morgan replied smoothly before Reid could go on. When Reid face palmed Morgan realized how that could be misinterpreted and clarified, "I meant you are a lot smart than you seem, your brain is bigger than it seems."

"Sure you did," Reid laughed and removed his hand from his face.

"So, what bothering you?" Morgan asked again.

Reid paused and bit his lip, but didn't look away this time, "It's my-" Reid was cut by his cell phone going off in the other room. Reid stiffed in Morgan's arm's, who, upon feeling the shift, let him go. Reid ran for the phone.

Morgan stared after him for a moment before turning to kitchen and, noticing the coffee pot was empty, set to work making some coffee for his rather upset boyfriend.

Reid answered the phone as fast as he could, "Hello?"

"Someone sounds happy," Mr. Brown commented on the other side of the line sorry, "What's the occasion?"

"Sorry, my boyfriend was just distracting me by comparing me to the tardis," Reid replied, the smile out of his voice as he continued, "So, what'd you find out?"

"We think it was suicide," Mr. Brown replied.

"You're evidence?" Reid asked, once again feeling the effects of confusion and panic.

"A half empty bottle of her medication was found in her hand and the nurse who made sure she got her medication swear's it was full last night," Mr. Brown replied.

"Great," Reid said, "Well, I gotta go, I'm already late for work..." Reid was blinking back tear's.

"Bye," Mr. Brown and Reid hung and flung his phone at his bed. He left his room and saw Moran watching his coffee maker intently. Reid snuck up behind Morgan then put his hand on his shoulder.

"What'cha doing?" Reid asked as he place his hand down, cause Morgan to jump.

"Waiting for your coffee so I can make sure you aren't, like, dying or anything," Morgan studied Reid's face, "Who was just on the phone?"

"A worker at my mom's hospital," Reid said calmly then continued as casually as he could, "She died in her sleep last night, apparently it looks like suicide."

"Oh my god, Pretty Boy, I'm sorry," Morgan said, looking over at Reid.

"It's okay," Reid sighed, "She's probably in a better place now, you know?"

Morgan nodded then the both went to watching the coffee maker as it spewed fresh and hot coffee, "I'll call Hotch and tell him we won't be in," Morgan said.

"No, tell him I'm not going to be coming along on this case, but hanging back with Garcia, and make sure you tell him I'll call him in a bit, so as I've finished my first cup of coffee, and make sure to tell him it's decaf and I use artificial sweetener. That way he won't ask question," Reid said and Morgan nodded.

"Right," Morgan said.

Reid leaned over and kissed Morgan. Morgan turned his body was facing Reid and wrapped his arm's around Reid's waist as Reid wrapped his arm's around Derek's neck. Reid pulled away after a moment, "Now you have to go save that little boy."

"I wanna make sure my Pretty Boy is okay first," Morgan said.

"What'll it take?" Reid asked with a sigh.

"You drinking a cup of coffee," Morgan stated.

"Really? I don't know how I'll do it. I mean it's not like I need a couple dozen cups to function like a normal person in the morning," Reid rolled his eye's.

"True, you are practically a zombie first thing in the morning," Morgan agreed.

Reid laughed, "Cause I've never heard that before."

"Well that's what happens when you drink enough sugar in your coffee to fix about an army worth of people who drink coffee normally," Morgan teased.

Reid pushed him playfully, "Okay, ouch? I'm no that bad..."

"Okay, prove it," Morgan said.

"How?" Reid asked standing up a little straighter and glaring at Morgan.

"Don't drink any sugar in your coffee for the duration of this case," Morgan dared.

"And do I get anything other than proving you wrong?" Reid asked.

"You can make me what an episode of Doctor Who with you," Morgan said.

"Right, you're on," Reid smiled and walked to the cupboard to get a mug for his coffee.

"Not so fast, Pretty Boy, what do I get when I win?" Morgan asked.

Reid laughed, "Please, you could make me drink decaf and I'd still win."

"Bull shit," Morgan said, "What do I get?"

"Fine, you can decide how I drink my coffee if you win, but I wouldn't look forward to it," Reid looked at his mug, then the coffee pot and sighed. Morgan watched carefully as Reid dumped the perfectly good pot of coffee in the sink and start making an other pot.

"Who'd you do that?" Morgan asked.

"I'm gonna have decaf," Reid replied simply and continued what he was doing.

Morgan's phone rang just as Reid was getting his cup of decaf, "Hello."

There was a pause then, "Okay, Hotch, I get it, you're not impressed, but there was a bit of a problem." There was a slight pause then Morgan seemed to cut Hotch off, "Yeah, no, he's fine, he just had a come up problem this morning." Morgan sighed as Hotch seemed to be ranting about something. "I can't tell you." Morgan got an offended look on his face, "Why? I'll tell you why, it's not my place to tell you what going on with Reid. If truth be told I'm surprised he told me. So ask him for your self." Morgan held the phone out for Reid.

"Hotch," Reid started but Hotch cut him off.

"What's up with Morgan?" Hotch demanded, his voice sharp.

"Ummm..." Reid's eyes drifted to Morgan's, "He's being a bit to overprotective."

"And why does he need to be 'a bit to overprotective'?" Hotch asked, his voice still sharp, but not quite as with his first question.

"Reason's," Reid replied.

"And those 'reason's' would be?" Hotch asked when Reid failed to elaborate, his voice had almost lost it's sharpness.

"Mine," Reid replied, "I don't feel like talking about it."

"Fine, but I expect to hear a very good reason why you're staying back this case when we get back," Hotch said, sharpness returned.

"Oh, believe me, should my hypothesis be correct, the whole team will hear about it," Reid sighed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hotch asked.

"The missing little boy is more important than whatever the hell I'm standing in the middle of," Reid saw Morgan's anger in his eye's and knew Morgan believed otherwise. If truth be told so did Reid, but the little boy wasn't dead yet, and his mom was, "Oh, and fair warning, Morgan's just a bit pissed right now, so try to tread carefully when it comes to what I'm doing here."

"You still haven't exactly explain what's got him so overprotective," Hotch said.

"Because he'd been where I'm standing now," Reid said carefully, "Only knew exactly what happened. Me, I'm not so sure."

"You'd tell me if it was like..." Hotch's voice trailed off.

"You know I would," Reid noticed Morgan had disappeared somewhere, and Reid took a sip of his decaf coffee, "Oh god that's disgusting."

"I'm sorry?" Hotch seemed confused.

"No, I am, it's just decaf is so disgusting," Reid complained, earning himself a laugh from Morgan, "Especially with no sugar." Now it was Hotch's turn to laugh.

"Right, tell me, who are you and what have you done to Spencer Reid?" Hotch asked, his voice serious, but the laughter from his end of the call was anything but.

"Feel free to put me on speaker so the rest of the team can hear this, believe me it's worth it," Reid said.

Reid heard Hotch explain to the team what he'd just heard Reid say, the reaction was worth it, "Now seriously, where is my agent?" Rossi asked.

"Not even sugar?" JJ asked.

"Last time he had decaf and artificial sugar, it got thrown at Morgan's head," Blake said.

"It's all his fault," Reid hit the speaker button when he saw Morgan walking into the room.

"You mean it's his fault we all just died and your on your way to the grave?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe Pretty Boy should try not bragging about his ability to go a case on just decaf and no sugar, artificial or no," Morgan announced.

"Explain that to me, please. Reid? Bragging?" JJ laughed, "Maybe we're talking about two different people here."

"Well, it started when he walked in my apartment and noticed I hadn't had any coffee this morning," Reid started, but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but Reid, who died?" Hotch asked. The whole team erupted into laughter.

"Don't you wish you knew," Reid replied and the team laughed harder, "But I'm pretty sure we're all about to die."

"Why would you say that?" Blake asked.

"Hotch just made a joke," Reid laughed and was quickly joined by the team.

"While that is cause for concern," Rossi said once they's sobered up, "But look on the bright side, we didn't have to catch this unsub any more."

"It's more than likely, considering Reid's drinking decaf as well as my small joke," Hotch's voice was solemn and Reid could practically see his small, sombre nods.

"Right, so since we're all in agreement, the apocalypse is upon us, anyone got preferences?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. Not world-end-via-Strauss," Morgan said, causing the team to laugh.

"Then get you ass on the jet," Reid said.

"I would but someone has my phone," Morgan said.

"That someone is also holding decaf, and it's all your fault," Reid said, glaring, "You really wanna mess with me right now?"

"Sure, why not?" Morgan replied.

"Okay then," Reid said, "I'm assuming you still stand behind you're 'payback's are a bitch'?"

"Why?" Morgan asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well someone has to tell Gar-" Reid didn't finish the sentence before Morgan cut him off.

"No, you wouldn't dare," Morgan seemed panicked.

Reid laughed, "Don't tempt me."

"Reid, give him his phone back, he has about 5 minutes to get back here," Hotch said.

"Actually, I was hoping to have a privet word with you before I hang up," Reid admitted.

"Alright, your off speaker," Hotch said.

Reid clicked the speaker button as well and put the phone back up to his ear, "Would we be on rotation after you guys get back?"

"After this case we have about two weeks off rotation, why?" Hotch asked.

"Incase I'm right," Reid said simply.

"Right, well, hope you'll get the chance to explain soon, bye," Hotch said.

"Bye," Reid hung up and gave the phone back to Morgan, who pulled him in for a kiss after he'd pocketed his phone.

"You didn't really mean it when you said you'd tell Garcia, right?" Morgan asked as he pulled away.

"Maybe, I'm not sure," Reid smiled, "You'd better go, you'll miss the jet."

"That'd be a problem, now wouldn't it?" Morgan laughed and gave Reid one last kiss before disappearing through the door.

Reid stared after him for a moment before sighing and finishing his decaf. Sighing again as he poured even more of the offending substance into his tumbler, then he went and got dressed. After washing his face and making sure his satchel had everything he need, Reid called Garcia.

The phone rang once before she picked up, "Tech Goddess at your service."

"How do you feel about having you bitch back for this case?" Reid asked.

"Why're you hanging back?" Garcia countered.

"Reasons," Reid said.

"Reasons huh?" Garcia didn't seem impressed, "I'll be here waiting with your 'reasons'."

"Hopefully without a big momma bear hug and speech," Reid said.

"I can't make any promises," Garcia warned him.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," Reid laughed. After he hung up he collected his keys, pulled his jacket then his satchel on and left for his car.

As Reid was walking towards his car he noticed there a slight chill in the air, but he still took his time. And as he walked he thought about the most recent letters he'd received from his mom, wondering if there was even the smallest of hints she was contemplating suicide. Nothing. He did how ever make a not to asked his dad if he'd seen anything, seeing as he's started visiting Diane more and more frequently as of late. Reid climbed in the drivers seat of his car and left for work.

**_A/N:_**

**_Around the middle of the chapter I described only a few people deal with_**

**_greif. But there is only so long a chapter can be without becoming_**

**_a monster, _****_especially if you write it out by hand then type it _**

**_up. Yes I do realize some of the characters might seem a_**

**_bit OOC, but I really wanted have Hotch make_**

**_a joke, because that in it's self would be_**

**_a miracle. The team DOES NOT_**

**_know Reid and Morgan _**

**_are _****_together._**

**_~IAmSoCompletelyAwesome_**

**_PS:_**

**_If you like this chapter,_**

**_I have two more long one to type_**

**_up then it'll either get posted faster or slower,_**

**_But please be patient, I promise everything will workout_**

**_for this story! Oh, and it's not like you have to or anything... but..._**

**_I would appreciate some Follows, Favorites, and Reviews! Thank you! :)_**


	2. 5 Minutes 15 Seconds

_**Now, because I don't you lot being confused:**_  
_**Garcia doesn't know about Morgan watching Doctor Who until... Things happen, (you'll see :) I've got this set before the 50th anniversary because of said things. The date I have set this to would be November 11th, as I will explain in chapter 3.**_  
_**Sorry it took so long to update, my keyboard broke (my cat) and yesterday was my birthday.**_  
_**Please enjoy! :D**_

_**~IAmSoCompletelyAwesome**_

Reid walked into the empty bull pen and sighed. At least Garcia wasn't waiting at the elevator doors for him with a bane crushing hug. Reid made his way over to his desk and found the file for this case. After grabbing it he made his way to Garcia's lair. Knocking as he entered, he felt a bit better when she wasn't there. Just a few more minutes of peace, Reid thought.  
Slinging his satchel of the back of the chair he'd used when he'd gotten shot in the leg, Reid sat down and, spying a stack of paper's,was pleased to discover he had some work he could do for the case before Garcia got back. And so he set to work, and was left in a Garcia-free state for about 5 minutes. She appeared behind him suddenly with a box in her hands.  
Placing the box on top what Reid was working, Garcia pulled Reid away from the case and into that momma bear hug she didn't exactly promise not to give. "Was that necessary?" Reid asked.  
"Very," Garcia smiled, "Now, who else on the team knows?"  
"Morgan, why?" Reid asked.  
"Because I'm gonna get him to team up on you to force you to take a break from work," Garcia replied casually as she sat down in her master chair.  
"Yeah, well, I wish you luck with that," Reid replied as he sat back in his chair and finished the last little bit of what he had been working on.  
"With which part?" Garcia asked.  
"The getting me out of work thing," Reid replied, turning around to face Garcia and smiled.  
"I'll win you know," Garcia warned him.  
"Like hell you will," Reid laughed, "You know what the team's come up with?"  
"Not really, I haven't video chatted them yet, I was waiting for you," Garcia replied, "I noticed you were making yourself busy over there with my research."  
"Yeah, I wanna see what they've come up with, so feel free to send the chat thing now," Reid replied as he pulled his tumbler out and simply stared at it. Then he set it on the table and pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed it on the table next to him. He was vaguely aware that Garcia had call the video chat up as he glared as his phone.  
"Wow, Pretty Boy, you're focusing really hard on your phone, are to trying to make it explode or something?" Reid heard Morgan say and turn his glare to the screen.  
"Actually, I'm waiting for a call that may kill me," Reid replied.  
"Is it to do with..." Morgan forced his voice to trail off and Reid knew what he was implying.  
"Yeah, but it's not them, it'll be him," Reid replied.  
"Him?" Garcia asked. Reid grabbed a piece of paper from his satchel and a pen and wrote out 'Dad'. "Oh."  
"You told her?" Hotch asked.  
"No, she looked it up for herself. Probably checked my phone records or something," Reid sighed, "Do you think you can hide something from Garcia?"  
"Fair enough," Hotch shrugged, "Garcia, how's that research coming?"  
"Finished and I sent the files to your tablets," Garcia replied.  
The team on the jet turned their tablets on and opened the files. Morgan whistled, "That's a lot of files Baby Girl."  
"Thanks, but I've seen far to many dead people for this early in the morning," Garcia replied.  
The team fell silent for a few minutes while the team on the jet studied the files, Garcia studied Reid and Reid glared at his phone. Reid and the rest of the team glanced up as Garcia started typing but went back to what they were doing fairly quickly.  
Several minutes Hotch asked, "Anyone got anything?" Everyone on the jet shook their heads and Reid was about to say he's got but, Garcia interrupted.  
"Three, two, one," Garcia counted off. Then Reid's phone rang, and the team turned to stare at Garcia, ignoring the phone, "You gonna answer that?"  
Reid picked up his phone, his eye's still on Garcia, "Reid."  
"Hello, Spencer, you wanted to talk?" Reid heard his dad, William ask.  
Reid looked at his phone then Garcia, "Sure, I just gotta finished this thing for work first, because their obviously lost without me," Reid laughed at the sudden uproar of noise coming from the team through the video chat, "You guys have an idea then?" When silence followed Reid smirked, "Didn't think so."  
"You've lost me," William said, "But could I maybe... listen? It's just I'm interested and I promise, if you let me listen I'll do so quietly," He seem's nervous, Reid noted.  
"I don't see why not, so long as you shut up for the next 5 minutes 15 seconds," Reid replied as he hit the speaker button.  
"Random number," Morgan commented.  
"Not really," Reid replied then explain, "45 minutes for me to explain why 5 minutes 15 seconds, 2 minutes 15 seconds for me to explain my hypothesis, a minute 15 seconds for guys to ask question and for one of you, and I'd bet money on which one of you will, tell me I'm a genius, to which I explain that's not a word I'd use to describe myself, at which point all of you gang up on me, then in the final 15 seconds, I'll turn to go, you lot will call me back, then I'll turn back, you lot will say thanks then I'll leave and have a proper conversation with the person on the other end of my call, which is on speaker,  
"Now, while I've got you guys here and quiet, I'll move on. I believe this unsub lost a younger sibling when he was little before, before said sibling was very old, and I think the parents took it badly. I believe the unsub's mom suicided somewhere in the first half of the second year after the sibling died, because the unsub's father became abusive, an alcoholic and wouldn't listen to anything. After the mother died the unsub became the target of his father's rage and abuse. After a while his father suicided with a car while drunk. Our unsub was finally free and he found himself a wife and his wife got pregnant. He finally started to have a life again, but something went wrong and the baby died during or shortly after birth, causing the unsub to react almost exactly as his father did. Note I said almost. About a year and a half after the dead of his child the unsub got drunk and attempted to kill both him and his wife in a car accident that only the unsub survived. When he woke in the hospital I believe he had no recollection of the accident and this enraged him, because, even if he didn't remember the accident, he did know he was suppose to die. This, I believe is the rage that causes him to overkill. And he kills only twice a year, because these dates are the death/birth date of his child and then the night he killed his wife in the car accident. Each year the age of the kid he kills goes up a year, but the age of the woman stays the same. I think this is the first high risk victim, which leads me to think he knows where he can get a one-year-old that won't be missed and he's moving into his endgame and if things go sideways he will probably kill the boy and force the police to shoot him, assuming that's not already in his plans. I think him incapable of empathy, but doesn't know why and feels bad about this, thus the overkill and remorseful positioning of the body's afterwards. He's in his mid to late thirties, is caucasian and can blend in with a crowd of normal people, but only if you don't talk to him. He was avoid eye contact and try to avoid anything relate to his past and his relationship status. If a girl tried to ask him out he would probably hit her or something, then run, so I'm guessing he has some form of mental issue. He most likely work in a low position that provides little to no social interaction, such as a janitor or truck driver. He may have gone through therapy or some form of grief therapy but he knew exactly what to tell the therapists to get himself out of there, telling me he's probably pretty smart and understands what he's doing is wrong and will probably crack and confess if you leave him in a cold room, hand cuffed, with at least 3 boxes with his name on them," Reid finished his speech and silence fell. Then his phone rang, signaling a text. Reid opened it, it was from his dad and it read 'Wow.'  
"Thanks," Reid said, then got the reply of 'No problem.'  
"Hey, Reid, anything else?" Rossi asked as if he was scared of the answer.  
"Yeah," Reid replied, "I started a geographical prfile and got a block on which the unsub most likely lives and where the six year old wil turn up if we're to late." Silence descended over both roms involved in the video chat grew and matched that of the silence over the phone. 'You still there?' Reid got in a message from his dad, and Reid laughed, "Yeah, but I'm not sure anyone else is."  
Blake opened her mouth, but all that came out was a confused, "Ummm..."  
"Spencer Reid, you can disagree with me all you want, but you my friend are a genius," Morgan told.  
"For once I won't try to talk you out of it," Reid told him, "I somehow think I'm out numbered anyways."  
"Damn straight, 187," Garcia agreed.  
"Reid, how long did it take you to put that profile together?" Hoch asked sounding a bit dazed.  
"Well, I got the case files Garcia left in her office for me and worked on it for about 3 minutes and 15 seconds before Garcia interrupted, then she sent the video chat and I finishd it so I'd say about 5 minutes 15 seconds," Reid estimated.  
Morgan, JJ, and Garcia whistled.  
"Oh my god," Hotch murmured.  
"Wait until Strauss finds out about this," Blake breathed.  
"Reid, I do believe you just set a record," Rossi informed him.  
"Huh, I wonder what that'll mean when Garcia posts it on youtube..,"Reid wondered out loud.  
"A lot of job possibilities," Hotch supplied.  
"And a lot of people going home handed, then," Reid replied, "Right, well, I'd better get to buddy on the phone before they get bored and hang up. I'll be back in a bit to see if you guys have closed your mouths of simply put up mesh or something to keep from catching flies," Reid picked up his phone, hit the spaker button, checked to make sure his dad was still on the line, and was about to walk out of Garcia's office when he heard the team call him back.  
"Thanks," The team said together.  
Reid smiled and walked out of Garcia's office. He turned his attention to his dad, "You wanted to talk?"


	3. 20 Questions

_**To Those Of You Who Found My Last Chapters Unrealistic:**_

_**I understand why**__** that could seem unrealistic to you,**_

_**but it's how I deal with things like that, so I wrote**_

_**what I understood how to work with.**_

**I'm sorry if I offended anyone.**

_**Thanks to all who read it anyways and for those of you who followed, favorited, and thanks for those 4 reviews.**_

**Fair warning:**

**There will be a 20 Questions thing going on in this chapter.**

**It might be funny, I'm not sure.**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read,**_

_**Seems Unrealistic, No Ones's Keeping You Here.**_

**_And for anyone confused, the part in the first chapter that seemed like it was my thoughts was suppose to be like an introduction,_**

**_almost like the first chapter of Artemis Fowl, but I guess it didn't work. Sorry again._**

**_Love,_**

_**~IAmSoCompletelyAwesome**_

* * *

Reid turned his attention to his dad, "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know what you thought of this mess," William replied, "Personally, I don't know what I think."

"Yeah, you do," Reid said.

"Excuse me?" William asked.

"You know exactly what you think, but you want to get my view on things before explaining what you think," Reid clarified.

"So what do you think?" William persisted.

"I think we're standing in the middle of a very big mess that I need to make sense of," Reid replied, "Now what do you want to tell me?"

"Well..?" William started but Reid cut him off.

"One second, Garcia could you stop eavesdropping?" Reid turned around in his desk chair and came face to face with, not Garcia, but Strauss, "Oh, crap. I'm sorry, I'll have to call you back." Reid hung up his phone and slipped it in his pocket. "I take it Hotch did not inform you that I would be hanging back this case?"

"No, he did not. Who was on the phone just now?" Strauss demanded and she sounded pissed.

"Oh, that was just my boyfriend. You see he's in the middle of a messy divorce with a wife who I didn't know about and who didn't know about. There's kids involved see, and she's apparently threaten me with my life. Just an other day ya know," Reid shrugged then rolled his eye's and shook his head.

Strauss sighed, "You've clearly been spending to much time with Morgan. Now explain yourself."

"All you need to know is it is not going to interfere with my work," Reid replied shortly.

"Is that right?" Strauss asked, clear disbelief drowning her words.

"I put together this current unsubs personal history, his trigger, how long he's killed, the fact he has delusions, how often he kills and his MO and reasons, and where he'll dump his next victim, there fact he works a job that requires minimal social interaction, such as a janitor, and a general area of where he lives, about ab lock. All in about five minutes fifteen seconds. And give me fifteen more seconds and Garcia and her computers's and I can get you a house number and name," Reid listed off in a bored tone.

Strauss raised an index finger and opened her mouth as if to say something then just walked away.

Reid stood and walked back to Garcia's lair where he found the video chat still going and a conversation that ended abruptly as he entered. "Wow, don't stop talking about me on my account," Reid commented.

"Something I can help you with?" Garcia asked.

"Well, I was hoping to get that address before Strauss kills me, but if your busy I can come back later," Reid almost laughed when the team visibly flinched.

"What happened?" JJ asked.

"I was stupidly talking an my phone at my desk and I heard someone behind me. I assumed it was Garcia, so I called her on it and asked her politely to stop eavesdropping, called her Garcia, turn around and. Strauss. Needless to say I was off pretty fast," Reid explained.

"Then what happened?" Blake asked.

"She made the mistake of asking me who I had been on the phone with," Reid replied, traces of pride detectable in his voice.

"Why, what'd you say?" Hotch asked, quiet terror barely traceable in his voice.

"Well, word for word I said 'Oh, that was just my boyfriend. You see he's in the middle of a messy divorce with a wife who I didn't know about and who didn't know about. There's kids involved see, and she's apparently threaten me with my life. Just an other day ya know', but in two words I said 'fuck off,'" Reid bit his lip to keep from laughing as he studied Hotch's closed off yet slightly amused smile and the rest of the team's obvious looks of Oh-My-God-If-I-Don't-Laugh-I-Might-Explode and said, "Did I say something funny?" Reid kept his expression blank as he watched his team, the exception being Hotch, fall into laughter. The team slowly sobered up and looked up at Reid's still blank expression as he asked, "What?"

"Oh, so you've got jokes now?" Morgan asked as the rest gave a few chuckles, the exception again, being Hotch.

"No," Reid shook, "If I can get Hotch to laugh, then I've got jokes. Right now I'm only pissed off at eavesdroppers."

"Why don't you tell me her reaction, then we'll see about this 'laugh' concept," Hotch said.

Reid smiled," Now that's to easy. She told me I was spending to much time with Morgan and to explain myself."

"Then what?" Hotch asked.

"I told her what was going on wasn't her business and that it wasn't interfering with my work," Reid shook his head, "She didn't seem convinced so I told her what I did in five minutes fifteen seconds this morning."

"How'd she take it?" Blake asked.

"She opened her mouth to say something then thought better of it and walked off," Reid replied, "And you've got 13 questions left."

"Excuse me?" JJ asked.

"Well, if we're not playing 20 questions on me here, you lot must be really interested in my pissing Strauss off," Reid explained, "I'm not going to count that question."

"Ok then, why'd you hang back this case?" JJ asked.

"Next question," Reid replied.

"Who was on the phone," JJ demanded.

"Next question," Reid replied.

"Why won't you answer her?" Rossi asked.

"I don't really want to answer and even if I did I'm not sure I can explain," Reid replied.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Next question, you have eight left," Reid said immediately.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Morgan asked.

The whole team turned to stare at him. "Excuse you?" Reid asked.

"I'm sorry, but if this is 20 Questions then anything goes and you guys were clearly making him uncomfortable," Morgan shrugged.

"Yeah, cause that question's so much better," Reid rolled his eye's.

"Well, I have yet to play a game of 20 Question's where that question never came up," Morgan shrugged again.

"Alrighty then. Answer: Yes," Reid stated.

"Who?" Garcia immediately demanded.

"Not someone in the middle of a divorce," Reid answered.

"Can you be more specific?" Morgan asked.

"You don't know him," Reid replied.

"Can you be even more specific?" Morgan asked again.

"I met him on a case," Spencer said.

"Really?" JJ asked.

"I almost bulled over him in my need for coffee," Reid replied.

"How'd you meet up with him again?" Rossi asked.

"He moved onto the floor below mine at my apartment building," Reid answered.

"How long have you been together?" Blake asked.

"About five years," Spencer smiled at the shocked face before him, "Last question."

"Are you shitting us about these last eight answers?" Hotch asked.

"Five out of the eight, yes," Reid gave a laugh, "But, I'm sure you can figure which ones out on you're own."

"What do we get if we figure them out?" JJ asked.

"Well, I suppose I'll give the five question I answered incorrectly to the person who guesses correctly first," Reid offered.

Silence descended as the team exchanged looks, except Morgan who was busy typing on his tablet. Reid's phone vibrated in his pocket so he took it out and opened the new email he'd received from Morgan, it read: '#15 and #19's answers are incorrect, so now my questions... 1. How much do you love this mystery man?' Spencer bit his lip as he thought for a moment, then he replied, 'On a scale of 1-10? 11.'

Reid looked up at the screen and saw the team glancing between himself and Morgan and Reid watched as Morgan opened the reply and laughed, causing the team to stare at him. "Really?" Morgan asked.

"Is that question two?" Reid asked.

"No, it's just, really? You're not gonna let that go are you?" Derek shook his head.

"Assuming that's not you're next question either, I'll still answer. I was in need of some good black male, and this stuff's gold," Spencer smiled.

"Anyone else feel the're missing something?" JJ asked.

Everyone on the team raised their hands except Morgan and Reid.

"He guess correctly and just asked his first question,"Reid replied, "I responded in a way that reminded him I still have world class dirt on his. While it's nothing bad it will probably enrage one of us here at least. And, no, he's not going to tell you which answers were correct. Now your other four questions?"

"Sent you number two and I think I'll hang on to the other ones, for now at least," Morgan smiled.

Reid opened his email and then glared up at Morgan because it read: '#2. What do you have planned for the 23rd?' Morgan gave a laugh and Reid replied with: 'You know exactly what I've got planned. Why?'

"You know exactly why," Morgan rolled his eye's, "For a genius you sure can act stupid." Reid shook his head and rolled his eye's.

"Hey, Reid, can I ask you a question?" Garcia asked.

"You've clearly already done so, however, please ask another," Spencer smiled, "Can't promise I'll answer though."

"How long, exactly, have you been with this boyfriend of yours?" Garcia asked.

"Well, I've already answered how long. But exactly... Well, let's see... It'll be five years as of the twenty-third at 10:47, so... four years, three-hundred-fifty days, nine hours, fifty-one minutes, and fifty-two seconds. And because you asked for the exact amount of time it's now 156 711 114 seconds," Reid smiled as his teammates somewhat astonished faces.

"Really?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded, but thought to himself, 'As if you didn't already know how long, as if I was the only one counting.'

"So much for your bad dating history then, huh?" Garcia commented.

Reid shook his head, "Not really. I still expect him to be like the others and, keeping in mind this really bother's me, I keep catching my self profiling him, trying to see if there's even a hint he's finished with me yet. He's been patient though and I haven't profiled him in, I'd say, six months, and even then it wasn't cause I though he was leaving."

"Were the other's that bad?" Rossi asked, "What'd they do?"

"You don't wanna know know," Reid said, shaking his head.

"You really don't," Garcia warned him.

"It's really bad," Morgan added, shaking his head in agreement.

"You told Garcia?" JJ asked.

"I had to give her a reason why I'm always hesitant to join you guys when you decide to go to some bar or club or whatever, and I pity who ever lied to Garcia and those still lying to her," Reid glanced at Garcia, "No offence."

"None taken," Garcia said breezily and smiled.

Reid felt his phone go off in his pocket and pulled it out. Seeing it was his dad, Spencer answered, "Hello?"

"Why'd you say 'Oh, crap,' then hang up?" William asked.

"What, no hello?" Reid asked.

"Hello, why'd you hang up?" William's eye was in his impatient voice.

"Much better," Reid noticed Morgan and JJ exchanging glances and trying not to openly laugh, "Give me a second, I gotta finish this thing for work." Reid noticed the team somehow pulled off a massive sideways glance, then continued, "Garcia, could up pull up the four houses on Hope Street facing the park?" Garcia pulled them up, and Reid studied them, "That one," Garcia started type and Reid turned back to his phone, "So, you wanna know why I hung up? How's your sense of humor? Do you think you can take a really bad crack at one of my ex's?"

"So that actually happened?" JJ asked, sounding confused.

"Shh, I'm on the phone," Reid scolded, but then smiled and laugh, "And no, the exact opposite actually."

"So they were engaged and she was pregnant?" Morgan guess.

"And pissed," Reid added, "She marched into my apartment and threaten me with one of my steak knives," The team collectively flinched at this, "What? After she screamed at me for like, thirty seconds she put the knife back on the counter and slid to the floor crying."

"So what'd you do?" JJ asked.

"I told her he was an asshole and she deserved better," Reid smiled and gave smile laugh, "We, funnily enough we became very good friends. Still are today, in fact."

"That's kinda twisted," Garcia commented.

"Very, now, I'd better get back to my call before he hangs up," Reid stood and was at the door before he heard Morgan calling him back.

"I sent question three and I would like an answer some time today, so I want you off that phone in half an hour," Morgan tried to look serious, but a surprised smile fought hard to show through.

"Yes, dad," Reid saluted at the camera and then joined his team in laughter, "Bye," Reid walked out the door and, not one to make the same mistake twice, Reid headed for the bathroom where his leaned against the sink looking at the divider between two stalls. "You still there?"

"Here and confused," William reported.

"Right, so, why I hung up: there was a rather pissed of head of department and she made the mistake of asking me who I was on the phone with," Reid smiled into the pause.

"So what'd you say?" William asked.

"You sound like Hotch," Reid laughed, "I only told her it was my boyfriend who was in the middle of a messy divorce involving kids with a wife who nothing about me and I didn't know existed."

"Right..," William sounded uncomfortable, "Listen, Spencer, no offence, but I don't like you like that..."

"Oh, you've got a sense of humor?" Spencer laughed, "Good, I never had one."

"Bull," William called, "You don't go from no sense of humor to telling your boss that over night."

"Not over night, no," Reid replied, "Ten years with the team and five years in my first serious relationship and ta da! A sense of humor emerges."

"Maybe we should get back to the problems at hand?" William suggested.

"Probably," Reid agreed.

* * *

_**OMG GUYS!**_

_**I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG.**_

_**I have this science fair at my school soon and**_

_**I got hooked on all nine episodes of Sherlock and**_

_**totally had a massive fangirl break down, but this is out now.**_

_**The end is a bit messed, but I feel you guys deserve something by now.**_

_**I hope you'll check out my other fanfiction: Demons and Monsters, an other Criminal  
**_

_**Minds fic. High School AU, teenage team. And I have a Sherlock fic: In The End on the way,**_

_**it's a bit of a monster (5000 and some words and still not finished chapter 1...) but it'll hopefully**_

_**be up soon. I'll be hiding in my room for the weekend (my sister's having he boyfriend stay over for the weekend)**_

_**and I'm pretty sure my updating on Valentines Day says something about my none existent social life.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy your Valentines Day!**_

_**Sorry this is so short and thanks for all the response! :D**_

_**~IAmSoCompleteyAwesome**_


	4. FatherSon Bonding and Sympathy

"So, you didn't really tell me what you thought of this situation," Reid reminded William.

"No, I didn't, did I?" William said. Reid waited silently for his dad to continue, "I don't think Diane would've committed suicide." William's voice was soft and slightly broken as he explained, and his voice filled with affection when he said Reid's mom's name. _Maybe there was more to their relationship than mom had told me... _Reid thought.

"Good, cause I didn't think so either," Reid announced, "Now we just have to find a way to prove it."

Reid heard silence momentarily from William's end of the call, then, "Are you okay, Spencer?"

The question made him hesitate. He'd never really been good, dealing with feelings, he usually hid from painful ones, but this matter hit home. Reid thought about how he felt for a moment and a few tears pooled in his eye's, but he lied, "I'm fine." But his voice cracked on the last word and the tear's in his eye's took that as an opportunity to stream their way slowly down his face, leaving hot streaks down his face.

"Are you sure?" William asked, his voice full of understanding.

"Nope," Reid choked out.

"Good, cause I'm not fine either," William said.

"Yeah, but are you crying in the bathroom of your office while you talk to your estranged dad of 27 years?" Reid asked, tears still streaming down, "God, I can't even tell when the last time I properly cried was."

"So, you don't remember ever crying?" William asked.

"No, I do," Reid said, "And there was an awful lot of it through high school and such, but it's kind of hard for me to tell where it stopped being real and when it all started be an act."

"An act?" William asked.

"Yes, an act," Reid replied.

"Why an act?" William asked after a few moments of silence.

"Because I gave up hope," Reid said simply, "My life... Took a turn. I needed someone, but I was trapped. I needed help but I was to scared of what would happen if I went looking for any, so I just gave up. They continued and there was nothing I could do to stop it." Reid's voice slowly became more fragile, before choking him. He swallowed and continued, "Eventually I got away though. And now I'm here and I have my little family of the team and I have my boyfriend. I probably won't ever get over that but I'm better now and I have people to help if I need it." Reid's had become almost a whisper.

"What happened that was so bad?" William asked.

Reid wipped a tear of his cheek, "You don't want to know."

"Okay, so what are we going to do about the current situation involving Diane?" William asked.

"Right, down to business," Reid agreed, "My team should be back soon. I'm hoping to find evidence to back up our idea's that this wasn't suicide, but it'll have to wait until the video chat is cut and the team can't hear me. I haven't told most of them yet, and plan on doing it when they return. Once we have proof I can ask the local PD if they mind us slipping in on this case."

"So don't expect anything for at least twenty-four hours?" William asked.

"Basically," Reid said.

"Right, you'd better go clean yourself up and get back to the video chat before your 'dad' over there takes your phone," William replied.

"You're right," Reid replied, turning to look in the mirror. His eye's were bloodshot and puffy again, and there were tear streaks covering his cheeks, "I'll call you when I have an update."

"Bye," William replied.

"Bye," Reid replied. After he hung up, Reid retrieved some paper towel and wet it before using it to wipe the tear streaks from his face before drying his face and returning to Garcia's lair.

"Hey, Reid, you alright, man?" Morgan asked as Reid entered the lair.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Reid smiled at Morgan on the screen, but a frown immediately took it's place.

"You don't look fine," Rossi pressed.

"I'm fine, just something came back from the dead in my conversation over the phone," Reid insisted.

"It's not..." Morgan paused, looking for words, "Them?"

Reid glanced at the screen, taking in the others reaction before turn to his phone, "It was. I accidental brought it up."

"Who's 'them'? What's bothering you, Reid?" Hotch demanded.

"It's nothing," Morgan responded quickly.

The rest of the team looked between Reid and Morgan, confusion written on their faces. Reid continued to do something on his phone and Morgan took to staring out the window. Minutes later, as the awkward silence continued, Reid made a noise of frustration. After typing something, Reid started to stare intently at his phone. After a minute he sighed, then typed some more and sighed again.

All heads turned when Hotch's phone went off. Hotch opened the new text, read it, then looked at Reid, "Is it important?"

"To me, very," Reid replied.

"Is this to do with..." Hotch's voice trail off.

"Why I'm no on the case?" Reid finished, "Yes. And the 'Them' has nothing to do with this, as far as I know."

"Alright, but I want to hear about this when I get back," Hotch said.

"Don't worry," Reid replied as he stood, "I will be explain to everyone, hopefully, when you guys return." Reid walked out of the lair and down the hall towards Strauss's office. After knocking and being invited in, Reid walked in and stood before her on the other side of her desk.

"Reid, how may I help you, now you're finished on the phone?" Strauss asked, glaring up at Reid.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just a bit stressed right now," Reid apologized.

"Really? Why?" Strauss seemed unimpressed.

"My mom apparently committed suicide last night," Reid replied.

"Oh..." Strauss seemed a bit put off by that, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Reid nodded, "I contacted the manager at her hospital and asked him for some... information regard anything similar, as I'm not convince it was suicide, but he refused to give me this information."

"Why would you be looking for something?" Strauss asked.

"As I said, I'm not sold on the suicide angle, so I was looking for something to back that up," Reid replied.

"So you've come to me because?" Strauss asked.

"I was wondering if you'd let me get Garcia to look into it," Reid asked.

"What is it?" Strauss asked.

"Any suicide in that hospital and any surrounding ones that may show these to be connected," Reid replied.

"Alright, do it, but I want you're proof before you go to the local PD, do you understand?" Strauss asked.

"Yes, thank you," Reid smiled and turned to leave.

"Oh, Reid," Strauss called as he reached the door. Reid turn back to face Strauss, "I truly am sorry for your loss, I know how much she meant to you."

"Thank you. It means a lot," Reid gave her an other smile.

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey, I'm sorry**_

_**this took so long to post.**_

_**I was busy with stuff, but I'm back**_

_**now. The 'Them' mentioned is part of the**_

_**fic and completely unrelated to the show. My own**_

_**addition to Reid's backstory. I will probably release little more**_

_**until later on. I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**~IAmSoComepletelyAwesome**_


	5. Every One or Two Months,,,

Reid walked into the lair for a fourth time that morning and the video chat was still running, "Hey, Garcia, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Garcia asked, turning to face him.

Reid held out a piece of paper, "I need you to look in to that for me."

Garcia studied the paper, "So you don't think..."

"Nope and I have an other person saying the same thing," Reid confirmed.

"Good. I'm sorry guys but I have to cut the video chat here," Garcia announced, turning back to her computer.

"So she cleared it?" Hotch asked.

"Yep," Reid nodded.

"Who cleared what?" JJ asked.

"I'll tell you if and when Garcia finds something," Reid replied.

"Speaking of finding something," Garcia said, "Look at this."

Reid looked over Garcia's shoulder at her screen and saw that, once every one or two months on the eleventh a schizophrenic died of an overdose on the medication his mom had been moved to recently.

"Looks like you're going to get your wish, JJ," Reid said grimly, "Garcia, can you see how far back this goes back?"

"Sure thing, 187, I'll get the result's back ASAP," Garcia replied.

"How far what goes back?" Blake asked.

Reid looked at his phone before looking at the screen the video chat was on and sighed, "I wasn't going to say anything until the case was over. I didn't want to distract anyone..."

"What happened Spencer?" Hotch asked softly.

"I was packing my go bag this morning when I got a phone call from... It was from my mom's hospital..." Reid paused to take a deep breath, "She passed away last night." There was a collective intake of breath from the team members who hadn't known and a look of sympathy on the ones who had, but Reid continued, "It looks like an OD on her medication. Looked like suicide, but Garcia's been doing some search just now, as you probably put together and it's been-"

Garcia cut him off, "Ten years worth of women about the age of Reid's mom with schizophrenia OD-ing on their medication at Bennington's and, I checked, they started in the other major ones as well, but centered on Bennington's after Reid committed his mother."

"I'm going to guess this is revenge oriented, from how long this has been going on. And it obviously is centered for some reason around your mom," Morgan stated.

"She was a paranoid schizophrenic, who's she going to have upset?" Garcia asked.

"I don't think she hurt anyone, and she would have told me if something happened. I think they would have contacted her if this was about making her suffer," Reid said, "So it has something to do with me, which is unlikely as I can't think of anyone who hated me enough when I seventeen do this type of thing, or something to do with my dad."

"How's your dad anyways?" Morgan asked.

"He's seen better days. I have to figure out if he'd gotten back with my mom or not," Reid replied, "Oh, and he told me to tell you, 'dad', to take my phone if I'm keeping making hour long calls."

"Oh really?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, he's been seeing her a lot more recently and I want to figure out what was going on there," Reid replied.

"You mean your mom didn't tell you?" Blake asked.

"She never really said much, just that he was seeing her again and that it was getting more frequent. She always wanted dad to take me because she knew she couldn't look after me properly, but I haven't really seen him since he left when I was five. And she's been trying for years to get us back in contact," Reid replied.

"How's she been trying to do that?" Rossi asked.

"She was always mentioning it and she kept secrets. Her relationship with my dad and the fact I won the lottery," Reid replied.

"You won the lottery?" Garcia asked.

"Yep, the week before the week we finally managed not to get called on a case when we were all scheduled off for summer. My mom sends me a ticket, wishing me luck with it. The day before the vacation was about to start the numbers get drawn and it was my ticket. I go collect my prize of four and a half million and I, of course, took my time driving back home, stopping at any casino's I wasn't banned in on my way back," Reid explained.

"So how much did you win on the way back?" JJ asked.

"I doubled what I won," Reid replied.

"So what did you do with it?" Rossi asked.

"Well, he didn't use it on himself," Garcia replied, "About two million was split between his mom's institution fund and her personal bank account. A million and a half went to charity. And half a million went to Morgan's property funds." Garcia and the rest of the team looked between Reid and Morgan, questioning written on their faces.

"What? You've never been grateful to a friend and given them money?" Reid asked like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Not that much," Hotch replied.

"Well, I was really grateful to have Morgan help with a problem I had," Reid said, looking at the floor. This problem had, of course, been nightmares revolving around what he couldn't talk out loud about, not even this, the eleventh year after it stopped...

"And besides," Morgan said, "I used the money towards a giant house I remodeled for a soup kitchen type place with free beds and stuff."

"Their story checks out," Garcia confirmed after minute of typing, "Looks like Reid' mom also put some money into it. Oh, as well as his dad."

"What?" Reid asked looking over at Garcia's computer screen. His dad had, indeed given his mom some money and that money had been moved directly to the account he and Morgan had set up for the soup kitchen. "Wow. Quarter of a million."

"You're kidding," Morgan accused.

"Nope," Garcia replied as Reid took his seat.

"We'll have to thank him," Morgan said.

"Probably," Reid agreed.

"Right, we can talk about how nice your dad seems to be later," Hotch said.

"It could have been one of his cases gone south or something," JJ suggested.

"I can ask him for the files," Reid offered.

"I can find them if their on the internet or his computer," Garcia replied.

"Dad's not fond of filing his stuff on a computer," Reid said, "Something about a computer somehow getting wiped and his loosing a case I think, but mom never expanded past that."

"Right," Garcia shook her head, "You both need to get over your technophobia."

Reid sighed and was about to answer when Hotch interrupted, "Okay, so we're going to look into those file once we get them. The trigger was probably at the end of the case and November 11th is probably an important date to the case. Let me call the PD in Vegas about this, okay Reid?"

"Okay, but I'm going to call dad about those files later, because he's not the only one getting into trouble for making phone calls at work," Reid replied.

"Alright. But for now we have to focus on getting the current unsub," Hotch said.

"I'll see you guys later, then," Reid said, looking at his tumbler, then, loosing the fight with his knowledge it tasted like crap and wouldn't provide him with any caffeine, reached over, grabbed it and took a slip. Then gagged, "It just keeps getting worse."

"What is it?" Garcia asked. Reid held the tumbler out to Garcia who sniffed the coffee substitute inside, "Eww, decaf," Garcia complained cringing away from the tumbler, "Why?"

"Someone bet me I couldn't go this case without putting sugar in my coffee, artificial or otherwise," Reid replied, "I unfortunately let this get to me and told him I could do it and decaf, so here we are."

"Give in, Reid, that shit's poisonous," Garcia told him.

"I can't. There's and episode of Doctor Who and my coffee drinking habits on the line," Reid shook his head.

"And episode of Doctor Who?" Garcia asked.

"He told me I could make him watch an episode _when I_ win," Reid explained.

"You can't give up," Garcia told him, "You can survive for a few more hours until this sicko's behind bar's. You can do it."

Reid laughed and the rest of the team, who was in the video chat still, joined in.

"So where does your coffee habits come into this?" Hotch asked.

"He said _when I_ win I can decide how he takes his coffee from now on," Derek explained.

"You'd better not mess with his coffee habits," Rossi warned him.

"We don't need a sleepy Reid running around screaming at everyone and working slower," JJ told him.

"I'm not going to lose so you have nothing to worry about," Reid said with confidence.

"Reid, we wish you luck," Hotch told him.

"And may you rest in peace when this kills you," Morgan added.

* * *

_**Hey,**_

_**I'm sorry this didn't get posted yet.**_

_**I finished this morning around 1 my dad told me to get to bed.**_

_**So I couldn't publish it. Sorry it's so short, as well. I figured that would**_

_**be a place to end this chapter and... well I've got work to do **_

_**for school... Because I go back tomorrow and have**_

_**lost a binder...**_

_**Hope you liked this!**_

_**~IAmSoCompletelyAwesome**_


End file.
